Slayers Men In Black
by Silf-moon
Summary: Crosover, de Slayers y Men In Black.Zeros revela un gran secreto a Silfild, su compañera de piso. Un secreto que cambiará el rumbo de la vida de Silfild.
1. Chapter 1

**Slayers Men ****In Black**** (S.M.I.B)**

**Capítulo 1 – **_**El comienzo**_

Silfild cuando iba a apagar el DVD se chocó con la mesa y derribó las siete botellas de cerveza que Zeros y ella se habían bebido.

Habían visto la película Men In Black, mientras bebían cerveza, hasta que al final acabaron como cubas.

- JA,JA,JA - Silfild se reía como una loca, y llevaba el pijama torcido al igual que Zeros que era su compañero de piso.

Ambos tenían un aspecto lamentable, los botones del pijama medio abrochados, los pantalones del pijama torcidos y los pelos revueltos.

- Que buena peli...unos actores geniales, buena trama... – dijo Silfild totalmente ebria – que divertido sería ser hombres de negro...¿eh?

- Pues yo soy uno de ellos – contestó Zeros.

- Eso es mentira, tío...has bebido demasiado – le replicó ella mientras reia tontamente – eso no existe...

- ¿¡¡¡ QUE NO!!!? Te lo voy a demostrar – cogió a Silfild y la arrastró hasta su habitación, abrió el armario y sacó un pantalón vaquero ajustado negro y una camisa blanca – este es mi uniforme...

- Si... y también tienes armas¿no? – se mofó Silfild.

Zeros abrió el cajón donde guardaba sus calzoncillos y los sacó, debajo había una pequeña pistola, una Sig- Sauer P220 de color platino, en la que donde se colocaban las balas había un líquido verde y un móvil de última generación plateado.

Silfild cogió la pistola y la disparó a la pared, no hizo ruido alguno pero un pegote de la viscosa sustancias verde se pegó a la pared derritiéndola.

Silfild no salía de su asombro.

- ¡Que alucine!¡Hasta lleva silenciador! – Silfild miró la pistola maravillada.

- ¿Ves? Era verdad. – contestó Zeros con orgullo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manden sus comentarios a 


	2. Chapter 2

**Slayers**** Men**** In Black**

**Capítulo 2 – **_**La novata**_

- ¿¡CÓMO!? – gritó el jefe de los Men Slayers In Black.

- Pues eso mismo, señor Zel - Filia hizo una pausa tras suspirar – Que el idiota de Zeros se lo ha contado a su compañera, según lo que hemos obtenido de la cámara en su móvil, es más... ¡incluso la dejó usar su pistola!

- ¿Por qué ha hecho semejante tontería¡Quiero una explicación!

- Estaba borracho – fue la única explicación que Filia le dio a su jefe.

- ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo Zel.

Silfild se despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable en la cama de Zeros, él estaba en el sofá durmiendo.

- He soñado que... los Men In Black existían y Zeros era uno de ellos... – rió divertida – que borrachos estábamos.

Pero Silfild vio la pistola en el suelo, y los calzoncillos desperdigados, al fondo del cajón estaba el móvil, y en el suelo el supuesto uniforme.

Miró la pared para comprobar que sólo había sido una broma pero el agujero estaba ahí.

- ¿¡Era verdad!? – gritó fuera de sí.

El móvil comenzó a vibrar, Silfild se levantó a cogerlo.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Agente Zeros¿Qué tontería ha hecho usted¡Ha desvelado a una chica el secreto de los S.M.I.B¿EN QUE PENSABAS IDIOTA¡El jefe esta muy enfadado! – gritó una mujer encolerizada al otro lado del aparato – Espero que podamos desmemorizarla, aunque si ya sabe demasiado sobre nosotros...no hay más remedio que...¿Zeros¿Me escuchas¿Agente Zeros?

- Erm... soy su compañera de piso... – contestó Silfild riendo.

Cuando Silfild pronunció estas palabras Filia se quedó sin habla y colgó el teléfono.

Silfild se dispuso a recoger el cuarto de Zeros y el salón mientras le daba vueltas al misterioso asunto.

Alguien aporreó la puerta y Zeros se despertó, abrió la puerta y se encontró a...

- ¡AGENTE R.I¿Qué haces aquí? – de repente aquella sensación de miedo que inspiraba la cara de la agente, lo despertó por completo.

- Mazoku irresponsable... cuando Filia se enteró del asunto le dio un ataque nervioso, se transformó en la base y hubo que reducirla con calmantes, – le riñó la agente - pero el jefe quiere ver a la muchacha en cuestión.

La agente R.I no pareció (por una vez en su vida) enfadarse por aquella metedura de pata, pero sin previo aviso se labnzó sobre el pobre agente inmovilizándolo, y tratando de estrangularlo.

- ¡¡Agh¡¡Te vas a enterar idiota!! – de repente lo soltó y se frotó las manos, volvió a recuperar la calma, aunque la sonrisa diabólica en su rostro no se había ido – Necesitaba desahogarme…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Zeros sin recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior.

Silfild se asomó a la puerta y Rina la cogió del brazo, también hizo lo mismo con Zeros y apretó el botón de su pulsera- reloj.

En ese instante aparecieron en un gran salón muy concurrido con secretarias de allá para acá informando a la gente; algunos eran hombres lobos, otros fantasmas, también había dragones, hechiceros y demonios.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Silfild, una chica rubia se acercó a ellos y le dirigió a Zeros una mirada penetrante.

- Al menos podías haberte dignado a quitarte el pijama – replicó la chica rubia.

Zeros enrojeció un poco al darse cuenta del estado de su pijama, tenia los botones desabrochados, los pantalones tan bajados que se le veían la gomilla de los calzoncillos, llevabas unas zapatillas rosas con dos ponpones muy grandes (que eran evidentemente de Silfild).

Silfild en cambio llevaba una bata rosa encima de su pijama con unas zapatillas a cuadros(que eran las de Zeros por cierto) y no tenía un aspecto tan ridículo.

La agente R.I se despidió con un gesto de la mano y Zeros le replicó a la chica:

- Mira Filia, metete en tus asuntos.

- Os llevaré ante Zelgadis, que por cierto esta muy enfadado... – añadió llevándolos por corredores de piedra – ahora recibirás la bronca que llevas ganándote a pulso desde hace tiempo...

Pasaron a una sala fría y oscura y Silfild se llevó un gran susto al ver la quimera Zel, que vestía un elegante esmoquin blanco, cuando vió a Zeros en semejantes pintas le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente.

- ¿Qué es usted? – preguntó Silfild educadamente.

- ¿Qué importa? Una criatura mágica, en recepción has visto unas cuantas¿no?- respondió Zelgadis.

- Pero ninguna tan cerca – Silfild comenzó a tocar el pelo de aquella persona (o monstruo según se viese) tan curiosa.

- ¡Dejame en paz! – gritó malhumorado y apartando de un manotazo la mano de Silfild.

- Si estas compartiendo piso con un demonio... que ha causado un gran problema – continuo Filia mirando al demonio con "algo" de rencor.

Silfild miró a Zeros que se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – seguía sin comprender a que venían esas broncas.

- Principalmente, has contado a una humana el secreto de nuestra organización, las has dejado usar la pistola, has hecho que me diese un ataque de nervios… - enumeró Filia con desprecio hacia el demonio.

- ¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso? – preguntó Zeros algo harto de que dijesen que había hecho cosas que no hizo.

- Anoche…estábamos algo indispuestos… - comentó Silfild algo abochornada.

- ¡Mazoku,basura borrachuza¡Eso es lo que es este tipo! – señaló Filia fuera de sí, de haber podido dar un puñetazo al mazoku lo hubiera echo peor no quería perder la dignidad ante su jefe.

- ¡Es cierto! – de la celebración del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, Zeros recordó que comenzó a ver una película…y un montón de botellas de cerveza junto al sofá…

- Estás ante una dragona, y la agente R.I sabe hacer magia... – explicó Zelgadis, haciendo caso omiso a Filia – aunque los humanos no los apreciéis hay muchas criaturas mágicas en la tierra, y humanos que dominan la magia a la perfección…

- ¡Que guai! – exclamó Silfild entusiasmada - ¿Cree que yo también...?

- En realidad todos podemos hacer magia, pero para ejecutarla hay que estimularla y someterse a unos entrenamientos... – formuló Filia.

- Que son los que imparte la agente R.I a los novatos – concluyó Zeros.

- Pero... ¿qué es esta asociación¿para qué es?

- Veras – Zelgadis se levantó del sillón y comenzó a pasear por la habitación – S.M.I.B son las siglas de Slayers Men In Black, de la cual yo soy el jefe y Zeros es un agente, en este mundo de moderna tecnología no hay sitio para los dragones y mazokus, y mucho menos para la magia, pero debe existir, nosotros protegemos a las criaturas mágicas y la encubrimos. Puede que la mitad de la gente de tu ciudad sean magos, dragones...

- No comprendo... ¿por qué los ocultáis?

- Imagina que dejásemos a los dragones ir a sus anchas sin apariencia humanas, la gente los cazaría y se extinguirían, por no hablar de los destrozos que causarían. Si la gente se enterase de que los demonios se alimentan de sus emociones negativas los exterminarían. Y si mostrásemos la magia, le darían el mal uso que le dan a su tecnología. – aclaró Zel.

- Cada vez que un dragón nace viene aquí y nosotros le damos papeles y una apariencia humana, cada vez que un mazoku viene del plano astral hasta aquí hacemos lo mismo, también evitamos posibles enfrentamientos entre nosotros – prosiguió Zeros.

- Si alguna criatura está herida, viene aquí con sólo pronunciar una palabra clave y nuestro equipo de enfermeras los cuidan – ultimó Filia.

- Y queremos que seas un miembro más... por lo del incidente y porque hemos detectado bastante magia en ti... estás cualificada. – le ofreció Zelgadis.

- Acepto – dijo Silfild entusiasmada.

- ¿Zeros tendrá un castigo? – preguntó Filia ansiosa por escuchar un "sí" - ¿Una suspensión de sueldo tal vez?

- No lo creo necesario…el incidente no ha ido a más y además tenemos otro miembro en los Slayers Men In Black – a Filia se le cayó el alma a los pies y sintió que la furia la llenaba de pues a cabeza ante la actitud de su jefe - ¡bienvenida jovencita, espero que seas una buena agente! – Zelgadis estrechó la mano de Silfild que sonreía aún sin creerlo.

- Bien, ahora os llevaré con la agente R.I pero pasaros por la enfermería a hacer el análisis médico – tras decir esto con rabia contenida, Filia nos acompañó hasta la enfermería donde había todo tipo de criaturas mágicas enfermas.

Una chica que vestía un uniforme de enfermera los acompañó hasta la sala de análisis, Filia se fue a recepción tras lanzar una mirada rencorosa al demonio que sonreía burlonamente, al ver que no le había caído ni un castigo. Cuando entraron en aquella sala de color negro que estaba iluminada en el centro por algo.

- Ella es Ameria – presentó Zeros – si en las misiones te hieren tienes que acudir a ella.

- ¡Encantada¡Te ayudaré en lo que quieras! – dijo Ameria.

- Gracias – le respondió Silfild amablemente.

En medio de la sala había una gran llama blanca.

- Entra en ella – pidió la enfermera – tranquila no te quemará.

Silfild metió primero una mano, daba una sensación de calidez pero no quemaba.

Ameria sacó un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo.

- Es humana... pesa cincuenta y cinco kilos y mide 165 centímetros... nivel de magia diez, lo normal, nivel de magia útil siete... no está mal – a medida que iba diciendo anotaba – fuerza cincuenta, cociente intelectual 120... nivel de anticuerpos, plaquetas y glóbulos normal, no ha tenido enfermedades... – dejo de anotar - ¡Perfecto!¡ya puedes salir!

A Silfild le costó salir de la agradable llama, era muy agradable. Le recordaba a las noches de Invierno lluviosas en las que se tapaba con una manta en la litera de arriba mientras hablaba con Zeros, que dormía en la cama de abajo.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho Ameria? – preguntó Silfild maravillada.

- Un conjuro – le respondió Zeros.

Ameria asintió y les guió hasta un gran patio, allí les esperaba la agente R.I.

- Ten cuidado... es una maestra exigente – recomendó Ameria a Silfild deseando que la agente no fuese muy dura.

- No será para tanto – contestó Silfild con despreocupación – pero, gracias.

- Si es para tanto – le cortó Zeros.

Silfild tragó saliva.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manden sus comentarios a 


	3. Chapter 3

**Slayers**** Men**** In Black**

**Capítulo 3 – **_**La agente R.I.**_

Tras tragar saliva Silfild esperó durante unos segundos, Zeros desapareció del mapa, esfumándose en el aire.

- ¿Zeros? – susurró con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Para que quieres que esté aquí si se puede saber? – interrogó la Agente.

- Por nada... – Silfild se apresuró a cambiar de tema - ¿Las siglas R.I que quieren decir?

- La agente Rina Inverse... esa soy yo, pero para acortar me llaman la agente R.I – contestó con un toque amenazador – trátame con más respeto¿entendido?

- Si... erm... agente, me gustaría saber; ¿cómo se desmemoriza a la gente?

- Con esto – Rina le enseñó una especie de disco plateado con una espiral negra y lo empujó para que diese vueltas, Silfild se sintió una actración extraña hacia el obejto que hizo que tuviera que mirarlo para sentirse bien, por el objeto y miró el centro, maravillada, todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció y... - ¡No lo mires mientras le doy vueltas¡Podrías desmemorizarte! – la agente se lo colgó en el cuello y el disco paró.

Silfild sacudió la cabeza librada del efecto mágico del disco.

- Ponte el uniforme – Rina le lanzó un vestido de falda corta y sin tirantes, de cuero negro cubierto por una chaqueta blanca y unos tacones negros.

- No hay nadie por aquí¿No? – le preguntó Silfild avergonzada antes de comenzar a cambiarse.

Rina apretó un botón de las gafas de sol que llevaba y le contestó.

- Está todo desierto

- ¿Qué es eso? – Silfild cada vez se sentía cada vez mas sorprendida por esos aparatos tan curiosos.

- Es para detectar a seres invisibles…los que el ojo humano no capta – explicó la agente algo cansada de tener que cargar con una principiante en vez de hacer cosas más importantes.

- ¿Puedes volverte? Me da algo de corte…. – le pidió Silfild.

- ¡Gracias!

Cuando Silfild se cambió, Rina comenzó la clase:

- Me han dado los informes – Rina sacó unos papeles del bolsillo de su chaqueta – por lo que dice aquí podrías hacer magia...

- ¡Estoy lista! – contestó Silfild que saltaba de alegría.

- Imítame – Rina se puso en posición como si sujetara un arco invisible - ¡¡¡Flecha de fuego!!! – su voz resonó potente en la habitación y una fecha flameante salió disparada.

- ¡¡¡Flecha de fuegoooo!!! – Silfild la imitó a la perfección pero su voz era casi un susurro.

- No alargues tanto la "o" y grita...

- ¡¡¡Flecha de fuego!!! – su voz ahora fue tan potente como la de Rina, una flecha llameante se comenzó a formar, pero cuando ya iba a ser lanzada se consumió y se convirtió en cenizas.

- Probemos con otro hechizo... tal vez el fuego no es tu fuerte... ¡¡¡¡Levitación!!! – Rina dio un salto y comenzó a levitar.

- ¡¡¡Levitación!!! – Silfild comenzó a levitar con Rina y como una niña pequeña que quiere expresar su alegría, sobrevoló la habitación - ¡Estoy volando¡He realizado un hechizo¡Mírame agente Rina!

- Probemos otro... esta vez defensivo – la agente Rina bajó al suelo y tomó aire - ¡Muro esférico!

Un muro cubrió a Rina.

- ¡Muro esférico! – Silfild sonrió al ver que el efecto de su hechizo era el deseado.

Durante una hora probaron hechizos de todas clases; pero Silfild no conseguía ejecutar ninguno ofensivo.

- Mmmmm... – Rina se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

- Lo siento... hice lo que pude – dijo Silfild al borde de la desesperanza.

- Tranquila... para estos casos podemos usar algo... los hechizos defensivos te salen bien.

- ¿Eso de que sirve¡No he sido capaz de conjurar una flecha de fuego!

- Cada persona está hecha para un tipo de magia...¡esta claro que la tuya es la defensiva! – la animó Rina.

- ¡Seré un estorbo!

- Hay cosas para los magos que no usan magia ofensiva... aparatos mágicos como la pistola de Zeros. Te enseñaré a usarlos como nadie – aseguró Rina mientras se dirigía a un baúl.

Silfild se acercó curiosa al baúl.

Rina sacó un bazooka que entregó a Silfild, ella al cogerlo cayó al suelo de rodillas por el peso del arma.

- Tranquila, las pistolas que usaras son muy ligeras... bien imagina que estás disparando a una diana y te pido que le des a los fantasmas hostiles, no a los ciudadanos.

Rina murmuró un hechizo y una recreación de la ciudad se alzó ante Silfild.

- ¿Dónde está la munición? – preguntó Silfild que miró a su derecha y la encontró - ¿¡Manzanas!?

- Sí.

Silfild metió por el orificio trasero del bazooka una manzana y disparó a un fantasma de ojos inyectados de sangre y con largos colmillos. Le voló la cabeza.

- No está mal, Zeros lo hacia peor. – felicitó la agente Rina

Silfild disparó otra vez pero esta vez le dio a un anciano que cruzaba la calle sin querer, a Rina le pareció divertido.

- Bien has visto que ese arma es muy fuerte y que tarda unos segundos en disparar, y que además hay recargarlos.

Silfild asintió.

- Pues con estas armas no te costará nada –le enseñó dos pistolas Colt M1911A1, plateadas y brillantes – sabes que un arma de fuego se define como aquella arma que utiliza la presión de gas obtenida en un cilindro hueco mediante una carga de impulsión para lanzar con precisión y fuerza un proyectil hacia un objetivo. Pues estas son "Armas de magia" que utiliza cartuchos en los que se ha aplicado magia, un cartucho no se acabará a menos que no tengas fuerzas para usar magia y activarlo. Se usan como armas normales, apretando el gatillo, pero son mucho más efectivas.

Silfild las cogió y las observó de arriba abajo, ahora mismo no tenían nada parecido a un cartucho.

Rina sacó un pequeño maletín.

- Mira; cada uno es de un tipo o elemento. Estos son los más usuales. – sacó dos que contenían un líquido rojo – Fuego – se los dio a Silfild.

Ella no sabía que hacer, mirando las pistolas se percató de dos orificios que encajaban perfectamente con las dos barillas de hierro que sostenían el líquido en su tubo.

Silfild apretó el gatillo, sintió un hormigueo corriendo por sus brazos hasta sus dos manos que dispararon a la vez y dos bolas de fuego pequeñas tocaron otro blanco que explotó.

- Hielo – éste era de color azul casi blanco Silfild los puso y probó a tirar mientras corría, sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo y cada "bala" fue la objetivo hacia el que Silfild había apuntado, una se perdió en el aire convirtiéndose en un copito de nieve, la otra en cambio cuando estaba a 10 centímetros del blanco se transformó en un cono de hielo que lo atravesó.

Desde que Silfild comenzó a potenciar su magia ya no era Silfild, su "yo" más agresivo y atrevido había salido a la luz, y a ella le encantaba.

Piiii!

Rina pareció acordarse de algo y sacó una pulsera - reloj pateada y unas gafas de sol.

- El reloj ha sido lo último en tecnología mágica, con él te podrás comunicar con los agentes, fotografiar pruebas, recibir mensajes y teletranspotarte aquí en menos de un segundo – explicó – y las gafas son para detectar seres mágicos, si le das al botón te marcará con una neblina roja a los seres que despiden magia, o son invisibles.

Silfild se colocó los dos aparatos y se sintió como una agente secreta.

- Y ahora toma esto, es un cinturón en el que podrás meter todos los cartuchos y sacarlos rápidamente, y las pistolas son tuyas.

Silfild se sorprendió... ¡nunca se habría esperado eso de Rina!

- Gracias...

- Pip, llamada entrante... llamada entrante - era el reloj, que también comenzó a vibrar, Silfild apretó un botón verde que Rina le señaló, cuando Silfild lo apretó un holograma de la agente Filia se proyectó en el aire, de pie con elegancia y nerviosa.

Parecía bastante irritada pero su elegancia no cambiaba; incluso mientras se enrollaba dos mechones de pelos que le quedaban sueltos tras el moño era hermosa, Silfild deseó ser así de elegante.

- Pareces otra persona Silfild. – le dijo la esbelta mujer

- ¡Cierto! – intervino Zeros apareciendo junto a Silfild.

- Gracias pero de no ser por la agente... – iba a señalarla pero ya se iba por la puerta.

- Tiene mucho trabajo... últimamente estamos hasta los topes – excusó Filia – pero te daré tu primera misión Silfild... Zeros será tu compañero.

Zeros sonrió pícaramente mientras echaba un vistazo rápido y miraba a la bella mujer que enrojeció un poco al ver que la mirada de Zeros la recorría de arriba abajo, primero las piernas, luego sus caderas, su pecho, su cuello y finalmente sus cabellos.

Sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada pícara en el demonio, que en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Filia lo miraba con seriedad, carraspeó y volvió a cerrar los ojos y a sonreír casi bobaliconamente.

- Os diré en que consiste – prosiguió Filia retocándose el moño.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manden sus comentarios a 


End file.
